Janna Black
She usually goes by Janna, or Anna, but never Indiana unless she's at work. * Other alts: Spoiler Background Basic rundown: The youngest of 4, her mom hates her because she's her dad's favorite. Dad is career military, army general, so they move around a lot. Siblings are shipped off to boarding school, which turns mom into a freaky Stepford June Cleaver wannabe. Few years later, tries to stab Anna for not doing her homework, triggering Anna's healing factor. Dad ships mom to a loony bin in New York, Anna travels around with her dad, learns cool stuff and does what she wants - even gets her GED. She's a survivor. Some years later, hears a rumor from a friend of a friend that there's an open apprenticeship at a tat shop in NY, so Anna takes her savings, says bye to dad and heads for New York. Her brothers and sister, meanwhile, end up a doctor, a lawyer, and a Catholic nun, respectively. Mom is in Four Winds Hospital in Westchester, NY, Dad is still in the Military. Family functions are a series of bad jokes just waiting to happen. Anna's got no clear plan for her life and she likes it just fine, thanks. Personality She can be headstrong, obstinate, bluntly honest, sarcastic, and a little bit sassy and she's definitely a woman who's comfortable in her own skin. People also tend to underestimate her intelligence, given her career choice. Still, Anna's a caring person (when she can find the time to care about someone else). She'd probably even risk her own life to make sure her loved ones were safe. Powers Flight Anna's primary mutant ability; includes the lesser abilities of swoop, glide, levitate/hover. Razor sharp reflexes and agility work in tandem with an innate spatial awareness, giving Anna an acute aerobatic precision. Her maximum speed has been clocked at around 165mph, and her maximum altitude is 20,000 feet, although she can only maintain that altitude for a few minutes. She can fly non-stop under her own power for 3-6 hours depending on the weather and is able to breathe at and comfortably withstand high speed winds and altitudes, but she still needs to rest and figuratively recharge her batteries. Healing Factor This power is always on, whether Anna is conscious or not. It slows the aging process, allows her an immunity to disease and toxins, and heals her from physical trauma whether internal or external. The level of damage is what determines how long it takes Anna to mend. Bullet wounds, broken bones and fractures, torn ligaments and other smaller scale wounds can heal within minutes. Serious injuries, even those bordering on mortal, can take weeks or even months for her to completely heal. To re-grow a limb is possible, but it would take several painful months for the process to complete, let alone she might need in physical therapy. Since the power requires use of her brain, if she gets beheaded... it ain't growing back. Vision Her eyesight is keen, like a bird of prey. Anna can see up to 8 times more clearly than the sharpest human eye, has a broader than average human peripheral vision and depth perception thanks to a rough 6-8 degrees of binocular vision. Also, much like an owl, she can also see at night. Skills Karate Anna holds a Black Belt in Karate. Army style hand-to-hand combat (which for her was basic punch, kick, and grappling) started when she was 13 at her father's order. At 16, she moved on to Karate and continued to excel, earning her black belt at 21. Anna obtained her second degree black belt, (the equivalent of a Masters degree, rather than a bachelor's) at age 24. She practices tri-weekly and utilizes Yoga to maintain her balance. To say that she's athletic would be an understatement. Firearms What good army brat doesn't learn about firearms? She has been trained with guns since she was old enough to realize what they were. Anna is expertly trained in firearm use, care and safety. In ideal conditions, using her vision and exceptional hand-eye coordination, her accuracy is lethal when using compact, tactical .45 caliber semi-automatics. While she is able manage other types of firearms decently, the .45s are Anna's specialty. Tattooing To be a tattoo artist requires more than just knowing how to use the equipment. Over the years, her raw talent has been honed, and now Anna is the sort of artist that can replicate just about anything her clients might envision. In addition to tattoos, Anna also does piercing. She is trained and certified in the proper safety care of pre- and post tattoo and piercing. Boons Contacts It's not an underground spy network, but many of Anna's past and present clients and even fellow Karate students have come from various walks of life. Some have even suggested that they might know where to get their hands on a particular item or items of potential interest, but it's not like she has a pocket senator or anything. There's just almost always someone out there who owes her a favor. Stuff Job, "Inksane Asylum" in SoHo, with wages and tips - 60k+ a year, owner supplies the equipment. Weapons, two un-registered HK USP "Match", compact tactical .45 semi-automatics, one registered Glock that is "kept in her nightstand for emergencies". Loft apartment. Harley V-Rod. Fully licensed body piercing and tattoo artist. Flaws Addict How can you be an alcoholic when you can't get drunk? Be a habitual, heavy drinker. She gets all the downsides yet few of the rewards. Anna would have to drink incredible amounts just to get a small buzz, but there's a strong psychological draw and compulsion. She loves the taste, and on some level she NEEDS to drink, just like an OCD person needs their rituals, to feel "normal". Adrenaline Junkie In the most basic sense, Anna is addicted to epinephrine, that rush of adrenaline that you get from doing something completely outrageous. She loves those super stressful, dangerous activities like sky diving, bungee jumping, swimming with sharks... With the high of that rush, she forgets about that healing factor for just a little while, more fully able to savor the euphoric high. Less Pain Janna is an adrenaline junkie. She's got a healing factor. Unfortunately, those two together have caused a somewhat unique side effect - her pain receptors have faded over time. Wounds of a certain degree don't register how they should. She might not realize she's wounded as badly as she is, and if she were in a social situation, it could be a little problematic. Healing (Downside) While some healing factors will actually push the foreign object out of the mutant's body and allow them to remain fairly active, if Janna gets hit somewhere vital, such as a stab wound to the heart, she's basically incapacitated and can't heal until it's removed. If a bullet went straight through, she'd recover normally and the bullet would be pushed out over time. As mentioned in the power section, were she decapitated, there would only be a very slim (comic-book magic) chance that re-attaching her head to her body would result in a healing revival. As long as something prevents healing, she's sorta screwed. Logs including Janna Coming eventually! Category:Original Character